


The One Where You Live in an 80s Movie

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [46]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teenagers, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Matt are high school sweethearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where You Live in an 80s Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. Oops.

A/n: I don't know how this happened. High school sweethearts AU. Ooops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In middle school, Matt was the nerdy kid- and not in a cool way. He was always studying- Christ, he was blinded on the way home from the library- and kids are mean. Kids bullied him in the usual way you see in movies; threatening him so he'd do their homework. Which is how you met him hiding in the girls bathroom. It wasn't all that uncommon to see him in there; most girls acknowledged him with a 'hey Matt' before going on with their day. It was actually a cheerleader's idea for him to hide in here after she heard that her- now ex-boyfriend was picking on him.

"Hey Matt."

He tilts his head to the side, trying to figure out who you are.

"I'm y/n, I sit behind you in chemistry."

"Oh, hey."

"I was wondering, would you want a study buddy?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm having trouble focusing, and I thought you might want some company. We could help each other.

He takes a minute to comprehend what he's hearing, but nods and agrees once he processes it.

-0-

You were on the tier of popularity you liked to call purgatory. You weren't popular, but you weren't unpopular. Everyone was civil with you, but you didn't have any close friends. So you figured, maybe if people saw you with Matt, he'd be in the clear. But alas, immunity is reserved for the jocks and cheerleaders. Instead, people started making fun of you for hanging out with him. Which resulted in you telling them they could fight you. You were only offended on Matt's behalf anyway. You wouldn't find out until later, but Matt heard everyone of these taunts, and tried to push you away before you got too close. Matt couldn't tell if you were spectacularly oblivious, or if you were dodging his efforts on purpose. By the second quarter of 7th grade, he gave up on protecting you from himself, and let himself have a friend.

Once that storm blew over, you built your friendship on failed study sessions. You had every intention of studying together- you did- but one of you would throw in a personal question, and all studying went out the window. You'd talk about everything and nothing, and it would almost always end up dissolving into a giggle fit.

-0-

Your father put an end to your 'study sessions' when he realized that you weren't getting anything done. In retrospect, you're surprised he didn't catch onto the glorified procrastination sooner. You visited Matt at St. Agnes once, and whether she admitted it or not, Sister Maggie liked you. She was happy that Matt found a partner in crime. Sometimes, she worried that Matt was too mature for his age; he needed someone he could be a stupid teenager with. Your dad in turn, liked Matt because you weren't serious enough. He knew you were smart (half the problem was that school bored you) you just lacked the motivation to actually do your work. After your 'study sessions' ended though, you had your homework done in record time, so you had time to spend with Matt. As much as you hated the system, it worked. Throughout the rest of middle school, and into high school, you and Matt were joined at the hip.

There may have been a time when you looked forward to dances, or to the prom, but that ship sailed when you became close with Matt. None of that seemed to matter anymore. So toward the end of senior year, you hadn't given prom much thought until your dad asked who you were going with. Pretty in Pink style. You shrugged it off and forgot about it after that.

A couple days later, Matt hesitantly reaches for your hand on your way to your favorite gelato place. You glance down at this new development and consider it for a moment, before gripping his hand in your own. When you glance over at him, he looks like you've lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders. He's quiet the rest of the walk, but you can tell he's alternating between blissed out and nervous the whole way there. Then when you go to pay, he jumps in front of you. You eye him as he hands you your gelato, trying to figure out what's going on with him. You thank him and sit through fifteen minutes of pointless small talk while you watch him bounce his leg around. It continues like that for about five more minutes before you reach out and grab his thigh.

You don't know what you were expecting, but he jumps about a foot, before freezing in his spot.

"Matt, what's going on with you?"

He sighs and takes off his glasses. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"I wanted to ask in some big, creative gesture, but I couldn't think of anything. Uh, do you want to go to prom with me?"

You burst out laughing before you can stop yourself. He just puts his glasses back on and shrinks in on himself; making you feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.

"It's okay, I figured it was a long shot anyway. Did someone else ask you?" He tries to get the attention off himself.

You cover your mouth with your hand. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't- I just thought it was cute that that's you were so worried about. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but you haven't answered me."

"Sorry, yes. If you still want me. It wouldn't surprise me if you retracted your invitation."

"I always want you."

Those four words are so simple, but they hold so much weight, you don't know how to carry them. Matt seems to sense this, because he leans forward and takes your hands in his.

"So, were you so nervous because you were hoping we'd become more than friends after you asked?"

"No. Don't you know prom is one of the most important events of our life?" He can't keep the grin off his face.

You laugh and smack his arm. "Smart ass."

He laughs. "So is it official? We're dating?"

"Yeah. You can be my boyfriend, but you should know, I'm only in it for the free gelato."

"Well if I knew you could be bought I wouldn't have been so nervous."

-0-

Your dad looks up from his paper when you and Matt walk in. When you don't offer any information, he stares over his glasses at your joined hands. He's watched Matt long enough to know that on the rare occasion that he wants help getting around, he'll grab your elbow. Maybe even link arms every once in awhile since you're close. He's never grabbed anyone's hand though. And your dad knows that you know that.

"Hey guys." He greets, obviously expecting more on the topic.

You and Matt both acknowledge him, but don't say anything else.

"Anything interesting happen while you were out?" He prompts.

"Matt asked me to go to prom with him. I said yes." You hold up your joined hands."

"You two are ready to be more than friends?"

Matt lets go of your hand to wrap his arm around your waist. "Yeah, I've liked her as more than a friend for a few months now."

"What about you?" Your dad asks.

"The thought's crossed my mind a few times."

"You two are sure? You know it's going to be weird if anything changes after this." Your dad warns.

"I'm sure." Matt says with a reverence that you've only seen when he's quoting Thurgood Marshall. He doesn't even seem aware that he's tightening his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. "With respect, I know the difference."

Your dad laughs. "Relax Matt. No one's trying to take you away from each other. I just want to make sure you two know what you're getting into."

Matt nods. "We do."

Your dad just shakes his head. "And I thought you two were inseparable before." He goes back to his paper, but looks up again when he doesn't hear you two move. "Alright, go on, get outta here." He throws a dismissive wave your way.

You run into your room, slamming the door in your excitement; a muffled 'keep the door open' following from the other side.

Your dad can't help but laugh when he sees the door just crack open from the end of the hallway.

-0-

Your dad surprises you by picking you up from school the next day. "So do you want to go find a dress?" He asks when you get in the car.

"Sure."

He goes to start the car, but turns to you instead. "I'm sorry I don't know how to do all this like your mother would've. I'm trying though."

You turn and hug him over the center console. "I'm glad it's you."

He squeezes you before he lets go and gets going. "So, now that you're going with Matt, are you excited?"

"I don't know. What you said about it being awkward if it didn't work out is hitting me. What if we try it and it's weird, then I lose Matt all together because it'll be even more weird after we gave it a shot? No one actually stays friends with their exes. And even if we were the exception, it would never be the same."

He listens to your ramblings with a patient ear. "Well do you like him as more than a friend?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have led him on like this if I didn't."

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about." He glances over and sees your skeptical face. "It's obvious he feels the same."

"Well I doubt he would've asked me if he didn't."

And that could've been the end of it. But your father sees right through you and continues. "I'm serious. If that boy could gaze at you, he would. I've known Matt long enough to know his body language when he's paying attention to something. Trust me, whenever you're in the room, he's only focused on you. He doesn't even try to hide it either."

-0-

Matt finds a way to make it to your place from the orphanage and waits in the living room with your dad while you finish getting ready. When you come out, your dad gets all sappy, taking pictures and telling you to have fun. Mind you, that 'have fun' was also accompanied by a mild- but very serious- threat, warning you not to hurt his car. Matt's grinning from ear to ear the whole time, his arm only leaving your waist to open your door when you get in the car.

When you get there, Matt pops out of the car the second you turn off the engine.

"Matt! Wait for me." He's already outside, but you know he'll still hear you.

He comes around to the other side to open your door. "I just wanted to be a gentleman."

You smile. "Alright sir, I have to switch shoes."

He tilts his head to the side.

"You can't drive in heels." You explain. "Well I guess some women could, but I'm not that talented."

He's wearing the cutest grin, and it's only made cuter since this is the first time you've seen him in a tie. "Plus, this way you can change when your feet start hurting halfway through the night."

"You underestimate me. I came in heels and I intend to leave in heels."

He chuckles and holds out a hand to help you out of the car. You take it, and head into the gym.

"Hey y/n?" He slows his stride.

"Yeah?"

"Can I uh, can I feel your dress?" He asks sheepishly.

"I had a feeling you'd want to." You pull his hands to your sides. "It's why I picked this one. Well, partially anyway."

He smiles as he feels the lace along your stomach and sides, scattered with beads. He then runs his hands along your arm, moving to the sleeves, and stopping at your shoulders.

"You can keep going." You whisper.

He hesitates, but traces the neckline, feeling goosebumps prickle at your skin as his finger tips brush against you. When he's finished, he cups your face in his hands and leans in until you're no more than an inch apart. "May I kiss you?"

You smile and connect your lips. His are warm and sweet in contrast with the nip of the evening breeze. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer, and running his hands over your skin through the cutout in your dress.

"You feel beautiful."

You smile. "You feel rather nice yourself. 10/10 would kiss again."

He lets out a laugh through his nose at that. "Good to know."

You straighten his bowtie and he grins. "You ready to go in?"

"I guess."

He puts his arm around your waist and lets you lead him in. You spend most of the night by the punch bowl. You describe all the couples that are taking this way too seriously, and the group of kids huddled in a circle in the corner. He then supplies that this group is complaining about not having dates. He snorts. "Oh, apparently even we found eachother."

Overall, tonight's been... normal. Sure, he wouldn't have asked to feel your dress, or be holding your hand, nor would he have kissed you, if things were the same. Still, it's been far too easy to forget that you're more than friends now. Matt can't have that. When the next slow song comes on, he stands.

"Wanna dance?"

"Matt, you know I can't dance."

He shrugs. "Neither can I. Come on." He gives your arm a little tug.

"Alright, but you can't get mad when I step on you."

He chuckles. "Of course not."

Once you're on the dance floor, he pulls you close and starts swaying with the music. He runs his hands along the back of your dress, committing this moment to memory. He leans down, inhaling how beautifully the smell of your perfume mixes with the natural oils of your skin. The heat of your hands on his shoulders.

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers in your ear.

You raise an eyebrow at him. "What did you have in mind?"

He pulls back just enough so you can see his contented smile. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this... closeness."

You nod, knowing he'll pick up on it. "It's nice."

"Well, Mrs. Schneider is making rounds, making sure everyone is at least two inches apart to prevent 'inappropriate dancing.' It's only a matter of time before she comes over to lecture us."

"I see." You grab his hand. "Let's go then." You lead him through the empty hallways, and out to the football field. "It's dark, is anyone else out here?"

He listens for a moment before he shakes his head. "It's just us."

"Good." You walk to the center of the field and lay down, Matt following. You're quiet for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.

After awhile you turn on your side to gaze at him, studying him in a way you've never let yourself before. "Hey Matt?"

He turns his head toward your voice. "Yeah?"

You don't know why, but all of a sudden, you're nervous. "Can I take your glasses off?"

He goes quiet, but nods.

You slide his glasses off and tuck them safely inside his jacket pocket. "Your eyes are gorgeous."

He grins. "I thought you said it was dark out here."

You poke him in the ribs. "My eyes adjusted."

His grin fades into a wistful smile. "I wish I could see you tonight."

You aren't sure how to respond, since this is the first time he's ever actually acknowledged that his blindness is a disability. It's not a topic you've touched on much at all, now that you're thinking about it. He makes jokes, and you know how it happened, but you've never talked about it in depth. You don't want to discourage him though, so you settle on a simple "yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah. Any other day, I'm fine not seeing, especially with my other senses compensating. I still don't want pity; but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of every guy in there who saw you. Whose heart beat a little faster at the sight of you."

"Well, you're the only one who gets to touch. And if their hearts are really all aflutter, I guarantee that's all they want to do." You point out as you trace patterns on his chest.

He smiles and turns to face you, reaching out to cup your face. "I'd like to kiss you now."

"Can't get enough of me?" You laugh.

He pulls you into his lap and sits up to connect his lips with yours; the hand that's not supporting his weight, coming to tangle in your hair. "I'll never get enough of you." He breathes out when he pulls back.

And he never did.


End file.
